


You are my sunshine

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, asanoya secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Asahi and Noya take care of Daisuga's daughter, Mei, for the evening :)





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArturoSavinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/gifts).



> For Ceejay for the Asanoya Secret Santa, 2017 :)
> 
> Prompt: domestic, future/living together. (Also soulmate au, but I've never written one before so I didn't wanna risk messing it up!)
> 
> Happy Holidays Ceejay:) I hope this is alright!

“Thanks again for doing this. It feels better leaving her with familiar faces at least.” Daichi hesitated, putting down a large bag of baby supplies next to his sleeping daughter.

“It'll be alright, Daichi. Asahi has a nephew. I'm sure he has everything under control.” Suga reassured his husband, then looked to Asahi hoping for some kind of reassurance himself.

Asahi wasn’t used to his friends being the wary ones; it was only a little bit funny to see Daichi sweat like this. “We're just gonna hang out here for the night; We'll be fine.”

“Alright, alright. But make sure you call if you need. Our numbers and her night time schedule are in the bag there; and make sure Mei doesn't sleep all afternoon or she'll be up all night; and also- make sure that she eats all her dinner-”

“Daichi, this isn't the first time I've taken care of a baby, and I have met Mei before. Now go or you'll miss the wedding.” Asahi carefully nudged his friends toward the door.

Suga laughed; “We should, or we'll never leave.”

Daichi sighed as they zipped up their coats, then said one more goodbye before they left.

-

Nishinoya had been working all day, staying after to help coach the volleyball team. As soon as practice was over he rushed through his shower and drove home in record time.

His heart picked up as he ran up the stairs to their apartment, skipping steps. He fished out his keys and opened the door.

“Is she here??” he yelled while kicking off his shoes.

Asahi laughed before answering. “Yes, Noya, she's here.” he could almost hear Asahi's eye roll from not even saying hello.

Nishinoya walked into the kitchen to see Asahi feeding Mei in her highchair; baby food all over. Noya smiled and wrapped his arms around Asahi's shoulders. Mei's eyes grew two sizes at the sight of him.

“It's harder than it looks, okay?” Asahi smirked at their mess. He grabbed a spoonful of the food and brought it to her lips, she blew some bubbles and squawked in happiness – a messy hand grabbing for Noya.

“Hey little lady,” Nishinoya cooed. “Gonna eat some dinner? You have to actually EAT the food though!” he joked, making her laugh.

Asahi took the opportunity to get the spoon in her mouth, to which she made a face but luckily didn't spit it out.

“Teamwork. That's what we need to do here, we need to work together.” Nishinoya said as he stood up and pulled off his hoodie. He pulled up a nearby chair and they set to work feeding her. They had always been a good team.

-

“And then what happened??” Asahi could hear Nishinoya ask enthusiastically from the living room. Only to hear baby gibberish in response.

Asahi laughed at Noya's pretend gasp as he continued asking Mei questions. He listened to their nonsense conversation fondly.

He finished the dishes and joined them on their blanket on the living room floor. Mei was poking at Noya's face in glee as he talked to her.

“I can do anything and she laughs, it's amazing.” Nishinoya beamed. “I'm like, the funniest man alive to her” he smiled up at Asahi.

“Well at least someone thinks so.” Asahi teased and leaned down to kiss Noya's cheek. Nishinoya gave him a fake pout in response, making Mei grab at his face again.

-

Bath time was, as expected, a big production. Nishinoya took out the bath toys her parents packed and had created an elaborate game to keep her happy, a game that he found himself enjoying just as much. While getting Mei into her pajamas was a process, eventually she was clean and cozy in her onesie. The 3 of them settled onto their bed and read a few books until she got tired. When she finally quieted, they grabbed the baby monitor and fell onto the couch.

“I'm so tired – but that was really fun.” Nishinoya gushed, sprawled comfortably on top of Asahi.

“It was fun. I'm glad Suga and Daichi stayed at that wedding the whole time. A part of me thought they'd come back in like 10 minutes.” Asahi chuckled, holding Noya a little tighter.

“Knowing them, I'm sure they thought about it.” Nishinoya added, getting another laugh out of his partner.

They cuddled quietly for a bit before they heard Mei start crying through the monitor.

Asahi sighed. “I'll go check on her.”

Nishinoya pushed himself up and watched Asahi head down the hall to the bedroom.

-

Nishinoya had always wanted a family of his own. He knew it would be difficult to adopt, but his dreams of being a dad didn't change the day he realized he loved Asahi. They'd been through a lot over the years, and seeing his friends start families had started to really hit home.

As Noya lay on the couch, he stared at the ceiling and listened to Asahi's quiet words through the monitor.

“Why are you still awake?” he asked Mei. “I know we had a fun night but it's time to sleep, okay?” Asahi whispered.

Mei's upset noises continued. “I know you miss your dads but they'll be back soon.”

Affection bloomed in Noya's chest as he listened. He almost did a double take at the monitor when he heard Asahi begin to whisper sing.

~ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” ~

Nishinoya still swears he fell even more in love that day.

~ “You make me happy, when skies are gray”~

He got up quietly and made his way to the bedroom as Asahi continued.

~ “You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” ~

Asahi looked up from where he sat on their bed; Mei sleeping in his arms. He smiled, blushing a little when he noticed his partner leaning against the door frame. 

-  
-

It was the middle of the night when Nishinoya awoke, hours after Mei had been picked up. Asahi was fast asleep, breathing steady beside him.

Thinking some tea might help calm his busy mind, Noya got up and made his way to the kitchen in his pajamas.

Once his tea was ready he sat at the table, lost in thought. He thought about the first time he knew he wanted to be with Asahi, the first time they kissed, their first date, the first apartment they lived in. Then his mind moved to the future, what they still wanted to do, what they should probably talk more about. How it made him feel seeing Asahi hold a baby.

“Can't sleep?” Asahi asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Oh, Asahi – Did I wake you up? I'm sorry,” Noya startled and stood up from where he sat at the table.

“It's okay. It's pretty late though, are you feeling alright?” Asahi spoke quietly.

Nishinoya moved to the sink to rinse his cup out. “Yeah I'm okay. Was just thinking about the end of our night, with Mei.”

“Ah. I know it was a little rough at the end there, but I'm sure when it's our baby we'll be the familiar comfort and not the babysitter.” Asahi explained, then stretching as he yawned.

Nishinoya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his partner, pressing his face to Asahi's chest.

“Hey- hey, you okay?” Asahi worried, holding Noya in return.

“You said -our- baby.” 

Embarrassment immediately fell over Asahi's face. “Oh- I didn't even realize- Sorry if that.. freaked you out.”

Noya shook his head, “No, no; it made me happy.”

Asahi smiled softly at the response, leaning down to pick up Noya, who quickly climbed his way up so they were eye level.

“Yeah?” Asahi asked, looking over his partners face.

“Very.” Nishinoya nodded.

Asahi leaned in and they shared a kiss. Nishinoya threaded his fingers through Asahi's messy hair, kissing him a little harder. Asahi took the hint and carried Noya back to bed.


End file.
